Brennan's girl
by BornToBeAWitch1989
Summary: Upon rescuing a 15 year old girl, Brennan finds out that she is related to him. Come and join Brennan's girl on their adventure of acceptence, family, tragedy, and secrets. Don't worry it's a good story! I Promise!R
1. Shocking Discovery

I know I should be woring on my fantastic 5 story but i just had to write this. It was in my mind for days and i was starting to love it. This is a little confusing but dont worry it will be cleared up in the later chapters. Enjoy this!

The night was a dark night. With no stars and a moon to guide a frighened young girl running for her life. It was also raining, big fat drops hitting the ground, soaking everything in its path. The young girl ran, her shoes slapping against the wet sidewalk, her backpack hitting her back and her dark hair flailing around her head. In one of her hands held a picture. She slipped, screaming as she went down. She laid there for a moment or two. Hearing some noises, she looked behind her and saw a light from a flashlight of her pursuer. She got up and looked around.Seeing an old warehouse she knew was abandoned, she ran in.

She hid behind some boxes and looked at the picture she was holding. In the picture, had a woman hugging a man who was holding a baby. The girl closed her eyes and started muttering under her breath, rocking back and forth.

"Take me to him, take me to him, take me to-"

"Hello!"a voice called out.

She went quiet, her eyes still closed.

"I know you're in here little girl" the voice called out again.

The girl opened her eyes, stared straight ahead, stopped rocking, and continued to mutter the same thing over again. Then all of sudden, the man that was in the picture, only a lot older appeared out of thin air.

"Oh come on Shal-" The man started to say before realizing he was in a different place.

"No!"

The man turned towards the voice and he saw a wet and muddy young girl.

"No! No! That is not what I wanted!"

Realizing she shouted out loud, she got up, ran towards the man, grabbed his arm and pulled him.

"C'mon, we gotta hide! Before he finds us!" the girl cried.

"Too late little girl. I'm here." a voice belonging to Carter Jenkins said.

The girl and the man turned towards the doorway. The man pushed the girl behind him and blue lights flickered around his hands.

"Well, well, well... Looks like I caught myself another mutant" Jenkins said with a smirk. "My boss will be so pleased. Hope he does'nt mind if I kill you before I take the girl."

"I don't think so."The man replied.

"Hmm... You're brave, i'll give you that. But first, I probably should knock the girl out before we fight." Jenkins said. Before the man could do anything, Jenkins flicked his hand and the girl flew against a wall where she landed in a heap.

The man zapped Jenkins and the fight started.

(I tried to write a fight scene, but it did not work so just imangine one of the fight scene from one of the episodes.)

A minute and a half later, the gitl woke up and saw her protector create a testla coil (sp.wrong, i know) and throw it at Jenkins, knocking him out. Her protector looked at her and started towards her when she heard something that stopped her heart cold. She turned towards the noise and saw Jenkins with a gun aimed at the man.

"Uncle Brennan, Look out!!" She cried before disappearing and reappearing in the blink of an eye, in front of whom she called her uncle.

The gun exploded and Brennan caught the girl as she fell backwards. Holding her in his arms, he sat down on the cold floor and with a free hand zapped Jenkins into the darkness once more. Brennan looked at the girl he was holding and talked into his hand.

"Adam! Adam!"

"Brennan! What happened? Are you alright?" Adam asked.

"I'm fine, but the girl i'm holding is not. Can you get Jesse to fly the Helix to get us?"

"Yes, it will take about twenty minutes. Wait, what girl?" Adam said.

"No time! Can you get him here faster? Cause otherwise-" Brennan said before being intruppted by the girl.

"I- I have a different way" the injured girl whispered.

"What do you mean?" Brenan asked.

"I can get us to your friend faster than your friend can get to us."

"Really? Can you try?"Brennan asked.

"Ye-yes. Just hold my hand and think of the place you want to go." the girl said.

Brennan held her hand, shut his eyes and envisioned the place he wanted to go. They disappeared in a blink of an eye and reappeared in the Sanctuary. Brennan opened his eyes and sighed in relief when he saw they were where he wanted to be. He looked at the girl in his arms and saw that she was looking at him.

" Di-did we ma-make it?" the girl asked.

"Yea, we made it."

The girl smiled and nodded before she fainted. Brennan shook her when he realized that she stopped breathing. He laid her down on the floor.

"ADAM!" Brennan shouted. "C'mon, c'mon breathe." Brennan started CPR on the girl as Adam came up behind him.

"Brennan! How did you get here that fast? Jesse hasen't even left yet." Adam said.

"Never mind that, help me with her."

Adam finally noticed the girl who laid bleeding on the floor. He went around Brennan to the other side of the girl and picked her up. They ran towards the infirmary, passing Jesse, Shalimar, and Emma who ran after the men. Adam laid the girl down on the bed stand. Brennan put a oxygen mask on the girl while Adam treated the gunshot wound. Jesse and Emma turned on some equiptments they needed. After two seconds of silence, a piercing sound shireked in alarm.

"Her heart stopped!" Shalimar cried.

"Brennan, shock her!" Adam demanded.

Brennan releases a burst of electricity from his hand into the girl. When nothing happened, he did it again, this time with more energy.

The alarm stopped.

"She's back." Emma said.

Adam continued to work on the girl as Brennan held the oxygen mask. The girl slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey, it's ok. Can you tell me your name?" Brennan gently asked.

"Sa-Sar-Sara Mulwray" she whispered before closing her eyes.

The team was quiet as Brennan looked at Adam with a shocked face.


	2. There was nothing

2 Hours after Sara was rescued.

Brennan leaned back on the glass wall, his arms crossed at the chest, watching Sara. If one of his team-mates saw him, they would see that his dark blue shirt was even darker with blood. And his eyes were reflecting what was going through his mind. Plus they would also see that he was tired.

Shalimar opened the glass door beside Brennan and stoodquietly. She put her hand on Brennan's arm and said, "Brennan, Adam wants to talk to you."

"I'm not leaving this room"

"Brennan-"

"I said i'm not leaving this room!" Brennan said, turning his head to look at Shalimar.

"Fine, i'll bring Adam here." feeling hurt, Shalimar backed out the way she came in.

Brennan went back to his previous postion. Shalimar came back with Adam and the others trailing behind.

Adam opened the door and called Brennan out.

"Look, like I told Shal, I'm-"Brennan started to say before Adam interuppeted.

"That's fine, we'll just stand outside the door. You can still see her. Okay?" Adam asked. Brennan nodded after a moment.

"I just need to ask you this, Brennan. Do you know her?" Adam continued.

"I don't know! That's the thing, her name sounds familiar even though her last name is the same as mine. Plus, she looks familiar, like she's someone I had met long ago." Brennan said.

"Maybe this will help," Emma said, bring out a picture from her pocket. "I found this when I was cleaning up the blood."

Brennan took the picture from Emma. His eyes widened at the picture and he whisperes, "Oh Sara, thats how you knew my name."

"What do you mean,"jesse asked "that she knew your name?"

"She called me Uncle Brennan, before she took the bullet for me. I remember her. She's my niece." Brennan said, turing the picture around so the others can see it. "That's my twin sister, Jenny"

The silence was deafening, as Brennan turned around facing where Sara laid.

"I was still on the streets when Jenny managed to contact me. She told me that she gave birth to a little girl, named Sara. That was the last time I ever saw them both. Until now" Brennan continued.

"Brennan, how come you never told us that you had a sister?" Shalimar asked.

"The thought never crossed my mind"

Adam came up behind Brennan and put a hand on his shoulder. "Go on in with her. Just be aware that the next 24 hours are critical. Anything go wrong, you call me. Even when she wakes up."

Brennan nodded and as the teamwatched, he went in, pulled a chair up besides Sara, and held her hand.

"Adam, what do we do now?" Shalimar asked.

"I don't know. For now, we'll have to find Brennan's sister. Jesse?" Adam repiled.

"Yea i'll do it. Shouldnt take long."Jesse said, before leaving with Shalimar and Emma trailing after him.

Adam watched Brennan for another moment before turing around and followed his team.

couple hours later

"Hey Adam, I found her" Jesse called out. "Although, I don't think Brennan is going to like this."

"Why not?" Adam asked walking up behind Jesse.

"She's dead"

"Oh no" Emma and Shalimar said at the same time.

"She was murdered a couple months ago and her daughter, Sara, is the murder suspect." Jesse said, "Also I found out something else about Jenny, she is a elemental water."

"What? Well that makes sense as Brenan said they were twins." Adam said.

"Who's gonna tell Brennan?" Emma asked.

Jesse, Shalimar, and Emma looked at each other and then at Adam.

"Oh all right, I'll do it. I gotta check on her anyways." Adam said, before turning towards the infarmiary.

Brennan was in the same postition when Adam last saw him. Brennan looked up as Adam walked into the room.

"How is she?" Adam asked.

"The same." Brennan replied.

Adam went around behind Brennan and fiddled with some monitors that was hooked up to Sara.

"Brennan, you are not going to like this, but I found your sister." Adam said.

"What? How am I not going to like that? That's good. Where is she?" Brennan asked standing up.

"She's dead. She was murdered a couple months ago." Adam sadly said.

Brennan stared at Adam, his mouth open and a tear escaped his eyes. HE bent down, his hands holding the bed Sara was on. Adam went to Brennan and guided him to a chair.

"Ho-how?"Brennan asked.

"Jesse is still loking into that. There's more"

Brennan looked at Adam, his eyes wet.

"Your sisteris an elemental. She can control water. And your niece, Sara, is under suspicious for murdering her mother." Adam said.

Brennan said nothing as he brought his hands to his tear-streaked face.

"Brennan-"

"Don't. Just don't" Brennan pleaded.

Adam nodded his head. He left the room, leaving Brennan to mourn the sister he lost. Brennan stood from his chair, walked over to Sara, and leaned down beside her head.

"I should've been there for you both." Brennan said as more tears found their way down. He looked at Sara's face, hoping for a hint of her having heard him.

But there was nothing.


	3. Sara's Nightmare

Hey readers! I'm back!! Lol I know it has been awhile since I last written my 2nd chapter. I was reading the story and I wanted to write something. So I decided to try to write some more chapters for this story and possibly my other stories as well. I've got College going on too, so if for some reason a chapter is delayed that is the reason. So for the next few weeks, look out for new chapters. Thanks, BornToBeaWitch1989. Enjoy the new chapter!

_Italics- means flash-backs_

_**Bold Italic-means thoughts**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Brennan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Few Months Ago

_Life was peaceful and quiet. Nothing could disturb it, except a murder._

_Sara Mulwray was a high school student with few friends and good grades. She wasn't a nerd nor was she popular. But she did have a secret, a secret that she shared only with her mother and a best friend that she trusted. _

_The day was normal, a few classes here and there including a lunch break, a typical high school day. The weather was not so bad, the sun shining with clouds and a warm heat from the sun's rays. Unbeknownst to her, the weather was going to turn nasty and her life was going to be turned upside down. _

_Sara was walking to lunch with her best friend Bess, when she noticed the man in black. _

"_Hey Bess, do you see that man?" Sara asked._

"_Yea, what about him?" Bess answered. _

"_I don't know… Something seems off about him." Sara said._

_Bess looked back at the man trying to see what Sara saw. "I don't know Sara, maybe he does seem off. Anyways I gotta go to the bathroom, so save me a seat?" _

"_Of course." Sara smiled. She took her eyes off the man and zeroed her eyes on the table that Sara and Bess always sat at. As she was walking towards the table, Bess peeked out of the bathroom and making sure that Sara did not see her, she walked out and sauntered towards the man that Sara had been talking about. _

"_That her?" The man asked._

"_Yea. That's Sara." Bess replied. "Look, you're not gonna hurt her, are you?"_

"_No" The man said. "You did the right thing, coming to us about her"_

"_Are you sure? Cause I don't feel comfortable about this. I mean I am her best friend and what she told me really freaked me out." Bess said with down cast eyes._

"_Yes, trust me" The man said. "Now go before she sees you talking to me and become suspicious" _

_Bess nodded and turned away. The man turned away as well. He pulled out a cell phone and punched in a few numbers, before pulling it to his ear._

"_Mr. Mason, sir, I found her thanks to her friend Bess Hanson." The man said. "Alright sir, I will follow her home and capture her, and no sir, I will not fail." He hung up the phone and watched Sara._

_The day continued, with Sara feeling as if she was being watched. As the last bell of the day rang, Sara went to her locker, grabbed what she needed and headed home. When she finally arrived home, she fiddled through her bag to find her keys, she looked back and saw the same man she had saw in school. She froze with fright. When she did moved, she hurried herself to find her house key and when she did she nearly dropped it because her hand was shaking. Finally she calmed herself down enough to put the key in the lock and turn it. As soon as she went inside the house, she shut and locked the doors._

"_Hi, sweetheart" Her mother, Jenny, called out._

_Sara jumped and breathed deeply. "Hi mom!" _

_Sara walked into the kitchen and saw her mother trying to fix a leaky faucet. All of sudden water spurted everywhere. Sara's mother, Jenny, quickly put her hand on the faucet and all the water flowed backwards, thanks to the ability to control water._

"_Nice save mom! Now we don't have to mop the floor" Sara joked._

"_Haha very funny" Jenny smiled. She leaned away from the faucet and turned to her daughter. "How was school today?" _

"_Ok. A normal day I guess. But no homework!" Sara said._

"_That's good, sweetie. What are your plans for the night?" Jenny asked._

_Sara plopped down onto the kitchen chair. "Bess and I are gonna go see a movie. Don't know which one though." _

"_That's good. Gives me a chance to have the house to myself." Jenny said._

"_Cool. I'm gonna go get ready." Sara said._

"_Ok" Her mother replied._

_Sara went into her bedroom. She changed her clothes and packed up a small backpack that was also her purse. An hour later Bess came into her room, having been let into the house by Jenny._

"_Hey Sara" _

"_Hey Bess. Let's go." _

_The girls went downstairs and into the kitchen where Jenny was still trying to fix the faucet._

"_Hey mom, we are gonna go now." Sara said._

"_Ok girls have fun and I love you." Jenny said._

"_We will and I love you too. Bye mom" Sara said._

"_See you later Ms. Mulwray." Bess said._

_They left the house. Sara cautiously looked around but there was no man to be found. She breathed deeply and smiled when she looked at Bess. A few hours later, when the movie was over, they left the movie theater laughing. On the way back, the weather changed, it started to rain and grow darker. They reached Bess's house first and Sara left to go to her house. She started to run as the rain fell faster. She arrived at her porch and went to put her hand into her bag but she stopped when she noticed the front door was opened._

_Her heart started to pound as she slowly entered the house. She looked around and what she saw made her terrified. The furniture was all over the room, the TV. was broken, and the walls were dripping with water. She looked into the kitchen and as she walked, lighting flashed and lit the room up._

"_No!" She cried as she ran towards the motionless figure on the floor. _

_Sara slid as she ran across the wet floor. She moved her mother to face her and she cried as she saw Jenny's face all bloody. She knew that her mother was never gonna come back, ever. She heard a creak. She stopped crying. Whoever killed her mother was still in the house. She slowly stood up, as quietly as she could. Sara took a few steps before she was flung backwards into the cupboards by an unseen force. She landed on the ground with a grunt. She looked up to see a man. She gasped as she recognized who it was. It was the man who had been in the school and across the street when she had gotten home earlier._

"_Who are you? And what do you want?" Sara said angrily._

"_The name's Carter Jenkins and my boss wants you." Jenkins replied with a smirk._

"_Why?" Sara said slowly getting up._

"_Why? Because of the unique power that you posses." Jenkins answered._

"_What? How do you know about that?" Sara asked._

"_Thanks to your friend Bess Hanson." Jenkins said._

"_Liar! She swore to not tell anyone."_

_Jenkins stood closer to Sara, enough that Sara could smell his smoky breath. "Well I guess she lied."_

_Sara was pissed off and hurt by the fact that her best friend had betrayed her. She pushed Jenkins and she disappeared in swirls of colors. Jenkins was caught off guard and landed on the floor. He roared and tried to catch Sara before she fully disappeared, but he missed her. Sara re-appeared in her bedroom. She stood for a second and looked around. She grabbed a jacket and looked around for something. She pushed stuff around and knocked stuff down. She didn't care about the noise as long as she could find a picture of the one person she knew in her heart that would help her. She found what she was looking for as she heard feet stomping on the stairs. Jenkins had heard the clatter and knew where she was. The door swung opened and Sara looked over her shoulder to see Jenkins pissed off and soaking wet. She smiled and disappeared out of sight. _

_Jenkins ran towards Sara as the swirls of colors appeared. He fell through her and landed on the floor. He swore loudly and ran out of Sara's bedroom. Sirens pierced the air as Jenkins left the house through the back way._

_Sara ran as hard as she could and used her power as much as she needed to, to get away from the man that had killed her mother and was chasing her. A few months went by as Sara tried to survive. She stole money and food. She did everything she could. Until the night that Carter Jenkins found her. It rained as hard as it did the night her mother died. She escaped into an empty warehouse._

_She hid behind some boxes and looked at the picture she had clutched in her hands. It was her favorite picture. In the picture was a woman hugging a man who was holding a baby. The baby was her and the woman was her mother, Jenny. She closed her eyes and rocked back and forth. Sara muttered under her breath, trying to be quiet and not let Jenkins hear her._

"_Take me to him, Take me to him, take me to-"_

"_Hello!" Jenkins called out._

_She went still. Her eyes were closed._

"_I know you're in here little girl!" The man called out again._

_Sara opened her eyes, and kept muttering "Take me to him". All of sudden the man in the picture, appeared out of nowhere._

"_Oh, Come on Shal-" The man started to say before he realized that he was in a different place._

"_NO!"_

_The man turned towards the voice and saw Sara, all wet and muddy from the rain._

"_No! No! That is not what I wanted!" Sara cried in protest. Realizing that she had shouted, she got up and ran towards the man, grabbed his arm and pulled._

"_Come on! We gotta hide, before he finds us!" She cried._

"_Too late little girl. I'm here." Jenkins said._

_They turned towards the voice. The man pushed Sara behind him and blue lights flickered around his hands. _

"_Well, well, well… Looks like I caught myself another mutant" Jenkins said with a smirk. "My boss will be so pleased. Hope he doesn't mind if I kill you before I take the girl"_

"_I don't think so" The man protecting Sara replied._

"_Hmm… You're brave, I'll give you that. But first, I should probably knock the girl out before I kill you." Jenkins said. _

_Before the man could do anything, Jenkins flicked his hand and Sara flew backwards against a wall where she landed in a heap._

_The man zapped Jenkins and the fight started._

_As the two men fought against each other with fist and power, Sara slowly got up to her knees. She looked up and saw her protector throw a testla coil at Jenkins, knocking him out. The man looked over to her and started to walk towards her when Sara heard something that stopped her heart cold. She turned her head towards Jenkins, and saw that he had a gun aimed at the man._

"_Uncle Brennan, look out!" She cried before disappearing and reappearing in front of the man._

_The air resounded with the explosion of the gun and the shout of Sara. _

A scream echoed the sanctuary. Brennan was startled out of his slumber at the scream. He looked up and saw Sara sitting up and screaming with tears crawling down her face. Brennan ran up to her and held onto her as she screamed.

"Shhh, it's ok. It's ok Sara. You're safe." Brennan crooned, trying to calm her down.

Sara calmed at the voice of her uncle as Adam, Shalimar, Emma, and Jesse clambered into the infirmary. Soon the only noise in the room was Brennan whispering and Sara hiccupping. Brennan's heart broke when Sara looked up.

"Uncle Brennan?" Sara whispered.

"Yes, Sara. It's me." Brennan said.

She cried as Brennan held her. Brennan looked over her head towards his teammates. They left to give them some privacy.

There we go, a new chapter. I hope you guys liked this. Some of you might recognized a portion of this chapter, and that would be the chapter one in which I put in here as a flashback. It was needed in order to wake sara up.

So let me know how you liked this. Don't forget to review.


End file.
